


One Last Seek

by GetFighted



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, M/M, Vague suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetFighted/pseuds/GetFighted
Summary: Right about now Harry would be holding both of her tired hands in his own, perfect and delicate. Right about now Harry would be proclaiming his love, love meant only for him, and making promises that only he should have been offered. Right about now, Harry would be taking her lips in his and sealing a deal that Draco just couldn’t bare. Right about now, Harry was giving away everything Draco had ever wanted… But could not have.





	One Last Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys. This one's another depressing one. But I do love it.

The wind whistled past him, the quick air cooling his tear-dampened face. There were one hundred - no, one million - thoughts racing through his mind as he sat on the edge of the cliff. A few small pebbles tumbled and cascaded down the cliffside as his feet swung haphazardly. 

It was a gloomy day in June, the sun struggling behind a dark mass of clouds. Draco thought he could smell incoming rain, but perhaps he was just confused. He had spent the last few weeks in a stumble, in a fog, unsure of which way was up. Today was not only his birthday, it was also the day Harry Potter was to marry Ginny Weasley. He scoffed at the thought of her.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, tattered piece of paper. If Draco was being honest, the paper he held was nothing short of perfect only mere weeks ago. But in the weeks leading to now, he had crumpled it and thrown it in a fit so many times, it began to look old and worn. 

‘The Weasley family is proud to announce, and excitedly invite you to, the wedding of 

Harry J. Potter & Ginerva M. Weasley 

On the 5th of June, this coming year.’

\--------

“What is this!?” 

Harry had barely emerged from the fireplace before Draco was on him, their faces only an inch apart. 

“You knew this was happening, Draco! I warned you. I told you!” 

Draco’s face fell, and he battled a great demon to keep the sadness from showing. 

“Harry...I thought you would see that I’m better for you than she is! You can’t marry her! And why? Why would you invite me?”

Harry reached a hand up to rest on the side of Draco’s face, a thumb mindlessly caressing the soft skin of his cheek. His lips turned down into a frown as he searched Draco’s eyes.

“Draco… you are the love of my life. I would spend every last waking minute of my life with you if I could. But I can’t. We can’t.” 

Draco’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment as he took in the touch of the only man he could ever love. “Why can’t we? Harry, you’re a king to me. You’re a king to the world. That woman… She’s nothing but a pawn. Please, stay with me.” 

When he dared to let his eyes open again, he watched one single tear roll down Harry’s face.   
“Draco… after the game, the king and pawn go into the same box. I have to go now.”

\---------

Draco’s hands grabbed a fistful of grass and he ripped it from the earth, tossing it over the edge into the breeze. He felt childish, but he also didn’t really care anymore. There was a hollowness is his chest that throbbed and ached. There was an illness in his stomach that dared to come up. It swirled angrily inside of him as he pictured what must be happening right about now. 

Right about now Harry would be holding both of her tired hands in his own, perfect and delicate. Right about now Harry would be proclaiming his love, love meant only for him, and making promises that only he should have been offered. Right about now, Harry would be taking her lips in his and sealing a deal that Draco just couldn’t bare. Right about now, Harry was giving away everything Draco had ever wanted… But could not have. 

The wind died down for a moment and in that moment, Draco let the calm of the afternoon nestle around him and warm his skin. Beside him sat a box, small and ornate, and his heart ached just looking at it. Inside of it was a gift that he knew he could never hold again with confidence or happiness. Never again would he wrap his fingers around it and feel at home. 

\---------

“I have something for you.” 

Draco couldn’t help but smirk at Harry. His grin was wide and childish, and he was practically dancing on the spot. Not to mention, he was still very naked from endeavours only moments before. That was definitely something Draco could smile about. He propped his arms behind his head and raised his eyebrows. 

“Go on, then. Show me. Before you pass out from all that hopping.” 

Harry bent down and picked up his jeans, reaching deep into the bottom of a pocket, before pulling something from its depths and quickly shoving his hand behind his back. 

“Close your eyes.” 

Draco sighed. “Just show me? Whatever it is can’t possibly be any more exciting than how positively delicious you look right now.” 

“Draco, stop seducing me for one second, would you? And just close your eyes. Humor me?” 

Draco smiled as he obeyed. “Fine. But this better be worth it. I can no longer see your cute little tush and I’m not happy about -” 

Before he could finish, Harry’s lips were on his. It took the breath right from Draco’s lungs. He wasn’t sure he would ever get used to how tantalizing Harry was, how delicate he was, and how… Perfectly at home he felt when they touched. 

The kiss felt like it went on forever, soft and electrified, before Harry very lightly broke apart from him and whispered, “okay, open your eyes.”

In Harry’s hand, he held a golden snitch. For a moment Draco was confused, and then it dawned on him. “Harry, is that -”

“It’s mine. This snitch holds some of my best memories. It also helped save me that day - among many other things of course. But this snitch gave me what I needed when I needed it the most. Just like you. I want you to have it.” 

“Harry… Harry, you’re going to make me cry and you know I hate that,” Draco said with a chuckle, wiping at the corner of his quickly-welling eyes before wrapping his fingers cautiously around the snitch and continuing in a more serious tone, “Thank you. That’s the most beautiful gift anyone’s ever given me.” 

“Use it to think of me when I’m gone,” Harry said, planting another quick kiss on Draco’s lips. “Speaking of which, I need to get back home. Ginny’s making dinner and I don’t need her suspicious.” 

\---------

Draco opened the box, and retrieved the snitch, letting it rest on the palm of his open hand. He couldn’t help but remember the feeling he used to get when he would hold it. It used to warm the spot it touched, right through his arm and into his chest, like a fire spreading within him. But today he felt nothing. It sat there, cold and lifeless in his hand. The only thing it brought was a pit of sadness inside of him. 

He looked up at the sky. He could see the sun begin to break from behind a thinning cloud and he knew around this time, a whole wedding party would be raising their glasses in a toast to the newlyweds. 

He closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply, letting the oxygen flow into him in a heavy wave, filling his lungs and easing only a small slice of his pain. He held his breath, locking it inside of him, and very gently he tilted his hand. He opened his eyes to watch the snitch slowly tumble from his hand and plummet in slow motion into the nothingness below him.

Time for one last seek.


End file.
